


Mírame

by SteelMermaid



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelMermaid/pseuds/SteelMermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antes era difícil, ahora se le hace increíblemente fácil responderse: Qué es lo que más le gusta de Nowaki.</p><p>Junjou Egoist~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mírame

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia: Hiroki un poco psicópata, una especie de Psico!Hiroki, es decir OoC intencional de su parte, mas no de Nowaki.

Hiroki no piensa dos veces la respuesta a una interrogante que suelen hacerle bastante seguido y que se hace a sí mismo en el lugar más recóndito, donde guarda sus secretos: ¿Qué es lo que más le gusta de Nowaki?

Hace tiempo era difícil responder, porque cada parte, cada forma de Nowaki era distintiva y bellísima a su manera. Las manos, las piernas, los labios, el pelo, la piel e incluso sus oídos. Y ni hablar de cómo empleaba cada uno de sus miembros, su forma de caminar, de hablar, de sonreír. A cuántas maravillas terrestres y celestiales pensaba opacar, se preguntaba cada vez que lo veía, poniendo énfasis en todo lo de él, y por ende, en todo lo suyo; Nowaki era suyo, y sólo Dios sabe qué cosas Hiroki le haría a ese que se atreviera a tocar lo que le pertenecía.

Disfrutaba bastante a menudo de cada característica suya. Solía acariciar su cabello cuando Nowaki, por intentar jugar, se recostaba sobre el sofá donde estaba Hiroki leyendo tranquilamente y apoyaba su cabeza en sus piernas, pidiéndole que le contara su día, cosa que Kamijou no tardaba en hacer, porque sabía que eso era como un cuento para Nowaki antes de quedarse dormido. Juraba ser capaz de contar cada hebra sin cansarse, mil veces seguidas. Las acariciaba con los dedos para luego llevárselos a la nariz para percibir su aroma, esa mezcla entre perfume y naturalidad. Suspiraba pesadamente con un gruñido ronco, Nowaki lo imitaba y acercaba aún más su cabeza a las manos de Hiroki.

Las manos grandes de Nowaki fueron una de las cosas que lo hacía ponerse indeciso. A pesar de ser de apariencia rústica por su tamaño, eran increíblemente suaves, hasta el punto de hacerle cosquillas cuando lo tocaban debajo de la camisa, acariciaban su pecho y su cintura como si se supiera de memoria cada relieve, y al mismo tiempo como si fuera la primera vez. Solía forcejear ante esos tactos, pero se rendía inmediatamente cuando su voz susurraba tras su cabeza y su boca besaba su sensibilizado cuello.

Entonces pensó en los labios, los dientes, la lengua. El filo maravilloso de los caninos arrastrándose por su cuello y la imperceptible respiración agitada que le producía. Cómo es que la lengua saboreaba la sal de su sudor cada vez que hacían el amor, cuando lo besaba desesperado e incluso cuando se relamía los labios mientras lo miraba a distancia.

Pero no era lo que, en específico, lo enloquecía. También recordó su piel y su perfume característico, la suavidad insoportable y el aspecto deliciosamente cremoso de ésta. Podía apostar su cabeza que ni Cleopatra, con sus baños de leche, poseía esa textura tan virgen. Muchas veces disfrutó en silencio de sus hombros, acariciando su espalda en un abrazo que no expresaba más que ternura pero que en su mente, se desviaba hacia lo profano. Mordía cada centímetro que sus dientes alcanzaban, lamía como si de una golosina se tratara, enterrando los dientes sobre su cuello, sus hombros y su pecho, dejando marcas. Nowaki no decía nada, sólo arrugaba la nariz y sonreía. Hiroki disfrutaba de mirarlas en las próximas noches, como si aquellas huellas pudieran hablarle y decirle que ese hombre tan directo era sólo suyo, y de nadie más.

A Hiroki le gusta que Nowaki se desvista despacio, en la censura nocturna, mientras el médico lo cree dormido. Le gusta ese sonido de la hebilla del pantalón cediendo, la camisa abandonada en la cama y cuando se va metiendo bajo las sábanas con todo el cuidado del mundo. De inmediato cae rendido sobre la almohada, momento que Hiroki aprovecha para tocar su espalda, percibir los relieves de las marcas que sus uñas hicieron en noches poco viejas y las huellas de sus dientes.

Pero como el tiempo cambia las cosas a su antojo y la mentalidad del hombre —y más la de un hombre enamorado—es débil, la pregunta del millón apareció de pronto bailando con su respuesta en sus narices. No quedó la menor duda dentro de su cabeza y su sonrisa se ensanchó orgullosa: Los ojos de Nowaki era lo que más le gustaba de él.

Y esa forma de mirar… ¡Dios, si las miradas fueran armas! Ya hace mucho que Hiroki estaría muerto. Adoraba esos ojos y su mirada, el alma purísima que le entregaban en bandeja. Lo quería todo, absolutamente todo, de esos ojos. De esos en particular, y sólo de esos. Podía mirarlos por horas sin ser capaz de cansarse de contar cada línea colorida, azul como ella sola y tan igual a las demás.

Los ojos azules eran su cielo que era un infierno, la cúspide de la belleza en bruto. Hacían de Nowaki el objeto de su perdición, esas ansias de arrancárselos para conservar lo más puro de su alma y hacer de su esencia lo que se le diera la gana.

Y ahora los miraba, con Nowaki sentado en el sofá. Hiroki se ubicó sobre las fuertes piernas del médico, interponiéndose entre la televisión y él, mirándolo de frente, con un rojo en la cara que delataba un ligero estado de ebriedad.

—Hiro-san, te dije que no bebieras entresemana—Dijo, con tono de una nefasta consecuencia mientras no perdía la oportunidad de abrazarlo por la cintura.

—Cállate, jamás pedí tu opinión—sentenció, con la voz insegura y con las palabras que parecían más balbuceo que una oratoria continua. Se acomodó sobre las caderas de Nowaki con la intención de provocarlo—. Y no estuve bebiendo.

—Entonces estoy viendo alucinaciones—Dijo con ironía.

Hiroki llevó sus manos al rostro de Nowaki, tocando sus mejillas y recorriendo con su dedo pulgar el labio inferior, pellizcándolo sin medirse, sin (querer) poder controlarse.

—¡Ay! ¡Eso dolió!—Soltó, tocándose los labios con sus dedos y por ende apartando los de Hiroki, los cuales subieron hasta los párpados cubriendo aquellas gemas azules que el mayor adoraba. Nowaki cerró los ojos por reflejo.

Con el pulgar, acarició las pestañas como si las peinara una y mil veces hasta convencerse de que en ese momento no existía nada más que él y esos ojos ocultos aún. Besó los párpados, cada uno con total delicadeza, sintiendo cómo éstos temblaban bajo el contacto con su boca.

—Me gustas muchísimo—soltó Hiroki, igual que antes, como un balbuceo que sólo Nowaki fue capaz de descifrar.

Nowakirió casi de forma infantil.

—Me hace feliz eso, Hiro-san—contestó risueño mientras intentaba tocar los labios de Hiroki con los suyos, pero Kamijou interpuso su mano sobre los del menor, quien se quedó completamente quieto.

—Adoro tus ojos—decía sin poder controlarse, besando los párpados cerrados incontables veces—, me encanta cuando me miras, cómo desearía tener unos ojos como los tuyos.

Y eso último tuvo más de un sentido. No quería esos ojos para deshacerse de los suyos.

Tomó su rostro con ambas manos cuando dejó en paz los párpados y Nowaki lo miró hacia arriba, con los ojos más brillantes que nunca. Hiroki hizo subir peligrosamente sus dedos hasta éstos, tocando las pestañas inferiores y delineando el contorno de esos que consideraba más valiosos que un par de zafiros.

—Me encantan…—susurró contra su boca, casi llegando al azul más hermoso del mundo, hasta que las palabras de Nowaki lo sacaron del trance.

—Hiro-san, me duele…—susurró despacio, con los dedos de Hiroki presionando alrededor de sus ojos.

—No me parece—Sentenció, suavizando su toque, pero con un tono hasta psicótico en la voz.

Nowaki lo miró con miedo. Nunca en su vida lo había mirado así.

—Hiro-san, me estás asustando—Ubicó sus manos a un lado de su cuerpo, apartándolas de Hiroki.

—No me parece—Insistió, tocando otra vez los párpados ahora cerrados. Presionó el cuerpo de Nowaki contra el sofá impidiéndole cualquier roce en contra suya.

—Hiro-san, ya basta—Dijo con voz dura.

—No quiero.

—¡Basta!—Gritó, dejando a Hiroki estático en su posición, sin apartar sus dedos de los párpados ajenos.

El mayor rió hasta con maldad.

—No exageres, tampoco pensaba arrancarte los ojos.

—Pues eso me hiciste creer.

Hiroki lo miró mientras le sonreía con dulzura, o al menos en apariencia. Besó los labios de Nowaki con soberbia, como si le reclamara que no lo hubiera hecho él antes.

Las manos tocan al cuerpo contrario con una furia imposible de apagar. Entonces el mayor goza de la desnudez ahora presente en Nowaki, de sus besos dulces aunque apasionados, la piel suave, los dientes, la lengua, la espalda y aquellas marcas aún presentes.

Disfruta de Nowaki desde todas las perspectivas posibles, y de la mirada azul tan deseada.

Y es que aHiroki le gusta Nowaki como nadie es capaz de imaginarse.

* * *

 

****FIN** **


End file.
